


Words With Widogast

by cinderstorms



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Advice Column, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderstorms/pseuds/cinderstorms
Summary: Caleb writes for the advice column in the university newspaper.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Widogast,_

_There’s this boy I really like. He’s really nice and cute and strong and he’s just really great and we’ve spent a lot of time together in the past few months and I think we’ve grown really close! I’ve been flirting with him and I think he’s been flirting with me but I’m not entirely sure, y’know? How can I know for certain if he likes me? I know a lot of other people find him handsome and there have been others who have flirted with him before…_

_I just want to ask him on a date, maybe to like the beach or something. He likes the sea, he used to work on a boat. Maybe he could teach me how to fish or we could go swimming and sunbathe and then have a picnic. Maybe, if we stay until it gets dark we can kiss under the stars! Doesn’t that sound romantic?!_

_I’m afraid though… what if I’ve misread all the signs and he just wants to be my friend? Could you give me some advice?_

_Love,_

_Feeling Blue._

Dear Feeling Blue,

I think you should go for it. If you really like him, and you think he likes you too, what’s the harm, ja? I have dated, somewhat briefly in the past and I have learnt that you have to make the most of the time you have with someone. You never know when they’ll leave your life.

Take him to the beach. Bring me back a seashell.

Yours,

Widogast

.

_Dear Widogast,_

_I’ve sent you some samples of some teas I’ve been brewing, and I’d really love to hear what you think. The mushroom blend is my favourite, but the herbal seems to be most popular amongst my friends. I’ve thrown in a couple of other samples for your co-workers to try too. All feedback would be great._

_Have a nice day,_

_Desperate for you abrewval._

Dear Desperate,

First of all, I like your puns. You are a funny guy, huh? Second of all, the mushroom blend is a little bitter, but not so much so that it is off-putting. I liked it. I can see why the herbal blend is popular. Please keep on sending me free samples. They get me through long nights in the library.

Yours,

Widogast

.

_Dear Widogast,_

_I think I’m in love. Fuck. How the fuck did that happen? Every time I see this chick, I stumble all over my words and make a fool of myself. She’s like, the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. She’s definitely the strongest woman I’ve ever met. She could punch me in the face and I’d be grateful. I don’t think she would though… she’s kinda quiet. Which is the issue – how do I know if she reciprocates my feelings? I think I’ve dropped enough hints._

_Help,_

_Disaster Lesbian._

Dear Disaster,

Well how about you ask her directly? Not everyone picks up on hints. Explicitly tell her that you love her.

Also, please don’t ask her to punch you in the face.

Best of luck,

Widogast

.

_Dear Widogast,_

_I’ve been having some dreams lately. They’re really vivid and strange. Not necessarily bad dreams, but they feel incredibly real. Every time I have one, I wake up wet, covered in salt water. It’s a little embarrassing, actually. My old roommate used to love to joke about it. Y’know… wet dreams._

_Anyway, I’m not really sure what to do. Do I take heed the strange messages I’m being given or do I just ignore them?_

_Forever dreaming,_

_Lost at Sea_

Dear Lost,

I think it depends on what kind of dreams you’re having. Is following your dreams going to bring harm to you or others? If so, I’d maybe rethink that. A lot of people take inspiration from their dreams.

Maybe you should buy one of those dream journals. Write them all down. That way, you have everything in one place. I’ll leave a list of dream deciphering books at the bottom of the page. Maybe those will be helpful too, ja?

Stay safe,

Widogast

.

_Dear Widogast,_

_Just writing to let you know I love you and you’re doing great. Dinner at seven on Saturday? I will cook – the last thing I need is for you to almost burn the kitchen down again._

_Love,_

_Your biggest fan._

Dear my biggest fan,

Ja, sounds good.

See you then,

Widogast

.

_Dear Widogast,_

_A girl I’m friends with just told me she loves me. I stuttered ‘that’s nice’ and then ran off. Not really sure where to do from here. We’ve known each other a couple of months and become close. I’ve never really had many friends._

_I don’t really know what to say to her._

_Yours,_

_Confused._

Dear Confused,

Well, do you love her back? Or like her at all? Take some time to think over it. But not too long – don’t leave her hanging!

Good luck,

Widogast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb reads the responses to last weeks letters.

_Hi Widogast!_

_Thank you so much for answering my letter. I have some news… I asked him on a date! And he said yes! We went to the beach this weekend and it was so good! We had fun in the sea, and we had ice creams on the beach and we sunbathed and talked all day. I’m really really happy. I’ve enclosed five seashells that I found. I also picked up an orange pebble so I put that in too because it reminded me of you cat. You said he was orange, right? I hope you like it! Have a nice day!_

.

_Hi Widogast,_

_Thank you for your response to my letter. You gave me a lot to think about. I sat on it for a couple of hours and then approached her and told her how I felt – told her that I like her too. She’s very excited. I feel more at peace with the situation now – I’m looking forward to what the future brings. Thank you._

.

_Widogast –_

_Thank you for your advice. I’ve thought it over and read one of the books you recommended. I think I’ll sea (hahah) where things take me. What’s the harm, right?_

.

_Widogast, dude – I can’t thank you enough. We held hands. If it wasn’t cheesy as shit I’d say this has been one of the best weeks of my life. Thanks so much man!_

.

Caleb sat back at his desk as he looked at the array of responses in front of him. He could hear Nott in the kitchen as she made them dinner – some sort of seafood recipe. She wasn’t that much better at cooking than he was, so Caleb wasn’t sure how it would turn out, but he appreciated her coming over anyway. It had been a long week – he’d barely seen his friends, having spent all his time with his head buried in books in the library. His exams were over now though – he could finally relax.

Frumpkin jumped up onto his desk and sniffed at the seashells Caleb had laid out, purring contentedly at the new additions to the shelf. Caleb rubbed his head.

“They’re cute, ja?”

“Dinner’s ready!” Nott screeched from the kitchen.

Caleb stood, taking one final sip of his tea – the herbal blend was much better for relaxing in the evening – before he moved towards the door. He could finish responding to letters later – he had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when fjord summons his patron in the middle of the university campus... then Everyone will Realise


End file.
